The present invention disclosed herein relates to a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) system, and more particularly, to an RFID reader and a method for controlling a gain thereof.
In general, Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) means a technology that inputs unique information in a small-sized IC chip and uses RF signals to identify/track/manage an object to which the IC chip is attached.
RFID systems include an RFID tag and an RFID reader. The RFID tag is attached to an object and has unique information inputted. The RFID reader reads information of the RFID tag in a noncontact manner. Also, the RFID reader is connected to an information processing device (e.g., a computer) to process data collected from the RFID tag.
The RFID reader detects information of RFID tags located at various distances therefrom. For RFID tag information detection, the level of a receive (RX) signal received by the RFID reader from the RFID tag may have to be higher than a predetermined level. If the level of an RX signal received from the RFID tag is too low or high, the RFID reader may fail to receive data stably.